


The Suprise Pup

by Casmonster1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Crowley has an issue with their pet, but Lucifer won't take no.





	The Suprise Pup

Crowley shook his head as he walked into the bedroom, of course... Buy a dog an expensive bed and they want yours, even Hell Hounds were no different. "Lucifer!"

"Baby, must you yell this early in the morning. Can I at least get my tea?" Lucifer stuck his head out of the bathroom.

"Your Hound needs better training, how many times did I say she isn't allowed on our bed?" Crowley had no idea that living with Lucifer was going to be .... aggravating.

"Patches is a puppy who likes to snuggle? What would you expect, and hair isn't a problem. So I don't see any issues." Lucifer walked the short distance to the bed, scratching her behind the ear.

"She knows that the bed is off limits." Crowley picked Patches up, setting her on the ground. "And you are training and treating her like a normal dog."

Lucifer crossed his arms, this wasn't going to get loud. Patches didn't like yelling. "You gave her to me, which means I can treat her and train her any way I want. She doesn't have to be scary. I like to cuddle when I watch movies and when you are out all the time, it gets lonely."

Crowley looked away, it wasn't like he wanted to be gone all the time, but things were shaking up and he had to scramble just to hold pieces together and get demons to work on the same page.. "I... will learn to delagate, I'm sure there is some underling that can be just as scary."

Lucifer just wished it was him, but he had to keep a low profile or it would get worse. It wasn't time for his reappearance yet, especially after being in the Cage so long. "Thank you."

Crowley took Lucifer's hand, he hadn't even noticed how much time he had been spending away. "I need to learn to not bring it home..."

Lucifer nodded, it never helped anything to get angry here, n one knew where the house was. "Now kiss Patches and say sorry and she is welcome on our bed."

Crowley rolled his eyes, not happening. "She has her own bed."

Lucifer took a step back, putting space between them. "Then no touching for a month."

Crowley shook his head, even as he went to the ground, sitting in front of Patches. "I am very sorry I yelled and took you off the bed."

Crowley kissed the top of her head, he had never seen any hound so cute and in need of contact. 

Lucifer leaned down to Crowley's ear. "Always, sweetie. You're going to be a Daddy."


End file.
